The dopamine transporter (DAT) has been a principal brain receptor site that has been correlated with the rewarding and euphoric properties of cocaine. It is required for the actions of each of the current dopamine-selective toxins that produce the best models of Parkinson's disease. Analyses of DAT structure- function relationships continued during this year with further characterization of the roles of selected amino acid sidechains in transporter functions. These studies have focused on single- and multiple-domaine amino acid changes of interest in the rat dopamine transporter and on characterization of the amino acid changes produced by human allelic variants of the DAT sequence identified in other studies reported during this year. Studies completed during this year document surprisingly large effects of serine and threonine substitutions on the DAT activity effects of drugs that activate or inhibit PKC, MAP, MEK kinase, and IP3 kinase pathways. Studies completed during this year have also identified a large effect of coexpression of the PKC-dependent PP1 inhibitor, KEPI (identified in this laboratory as a morphine-upregulated gene)on the function of coexpressed DAT. Studies completed during this year also document surprisingly-selective effects of DAT point mutations on efflux of dopamine from DAT-expreessing cells. These insights should continue to help in identification of structure- function features of small molecule compounds possibly active in vivo as cocaine antagonists, structure-function relationships relevant to DAT regulation, and human individual differences in DAT pharmacology.